Peggy Sue
by PunkRockBroham
Summary: One of Marceline's friends passed away. She is asked to play a song at her funeral. Origional song


**Hi Dere Broskis**

**Ok well this story has been in my head for 2 weeks now and I wanted to get it out of my head. I used an original song, I made it like 2 years ago about somebody I know and I just kinda converted the song into this oneshot. Some of you might be like "WHY U NO UPDATE BRO!" well i got writers block for the next chapter of lesson time and with computer problems its kinda difficult. (Words not working either so i had to put this on notebook :( )**

**If you see random Italics through out the story just read them like normal I use it later for something pretty kewl I think, wish I did it more.**

**I kinda switch from marcelines pov to nobodys pov so ya**

**Oh and read the bottom authors note for updates on stuff ya**

**Also I was listening to The Cure - friday im in love when I made the song so keep that in mind if you want.**

* * *

><p>Today was a sad day for Marceline, she heard that a friend of hers passed away. Peggy sue was her name. Now normally the passing of a friend wouldn't upset her. The feeling of pain and remorse hardly phased her anymore since she didn't age and it's happened many times before. But this time it did since another friend of hers had passed away<em> just last week<em>. His name was Bartender Bill or atleast that's the name Marceline knew him by. Two friends dying this relatively close never happened to her before. Reality started to set in, all of her friends were dying around her. The recent deaths reminded her of Finn. His 18th birthday was last month. "How the time flys" Marceline would often say. Everyday Finn was becoming more attractive. He wasn't a kid anymore he was a grown man. Finn was everything Marceline ever wanted, a radical soul who isn't scared of a little fun and danger. Finn, Jake, and Pb were some of her best friends, her youngest ones too. Marceline realized what time it was. She liked to call it the passing. All of her old friends were becoming old and senile. They would all be dead soon. Finn and the others were her new begining. The new chapter in her life. To Marceline it felt like her life was a broken record. Make friends, Maybe those friends would become really good ones, those friends die, and repeat. The thing is Peggy Sue wasn't that old, she was about Pb's age. Marceline wanted to know what happened to Peggy Sue so she went to the bar where she met both of her recently deceased friends. There she saw Issac the new bartender. Marceline liked Issac he was big man but behind his tough exterior he was just a snuggily Hambo. Marceline wanted to ask Issac about Peggy Sue, being a bartender and all, Marceline assumed he knew something about it.

"Sup Issac!"

"Hey uh Marceline right? You're the one that plays her music around Ooo right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry it's only my first week I gotta get all the regulars names memorized soon."

"My name is usally one people don't forget."

"Heh so what's your poison?"

"Oh nothing for me, I actually wanted some information. I hope your better with that then you are with names."

"I might, it depends what you want to know."

"You know Peggy Sue right?"

"The one that passed away a yesterday?"

"Ya."

"She was a sweet girl, it's a shame on how she went though."

"How did she die?"

"She killed herself."

"What!"

"Yeah, slit her own throat, I didn't think a sweet girl like that had so many demons inside her."

"Wow that's awful."

"Yeah apparently she's having a funeral tommorrow."

"A funeral? In the land of Ooo? That's kinda strange don't you think?"

"That's what I said but Peggys mother did think the world of her, I guess she wanted Peggy to go...peacefully? Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"I dont know it's been so long since I've been to a funeral, I kinda forget why they had them. I haven't been to a funeral since...nevermind."

"Your mother?"

"How did you..."

"You are a 1000 year old vampire it's not that hard to put together I should just butt out."

"No it's ok, that's 1000 year old history. I do miss her though."

"I'm sorry to hear that...uh I heard Peggys mom wanted you to play a song at her funeral."

"Really? I don't even know her mom."

"Well she knew you and Peggy were good friends and you are famous for your bass skills."

"Stop it your gonna make me blush." Marceline teased.

"Heh so will you be there?"

"I guess are you going?"

"I would but someones gotta be working the bar. I don't wanna deprive all these poor basterds a drink and a ear to listen to all there sob stories."

"I bet that's fun."

"It's really depressing, my customers are drowning there sorrow in ale."

"That must suck well I gotta go Issac. If I'm doing this song I probably should make one."

"Wouldn't it be easier to do a song that already exisits?"

"It's better if it comes from the heart."

And with that Marceline left the bar. It was winter in the land of Ooo, a time of death and starvation for it's inhabbinants and a time of play for the Ice King. Snow was starting to pick up and it was already carpeting the ground. Marceline didn't mind, her body was already cold she was used to it. Marceline decided to walk in the snow, she loved the sound of the snow crunching with each step of her boots.

* * *

><p>Marceline talked to Peggy Sue the day after she heard Bartender Bill passed away. Apparently he suffered extreme head trauma after trying to stop a bar fight. Hit his head right against the counter. He didn't make it. Peggy Sue wasn't the same person that day. Marceline couldn't put her finger on it but she <em>could tell from the look in her eyes<em> that something was wrong. Whatever it was, she was hiding it quite well. She still had her bubbily personality but Marceline could sense some sadness brewing inside her. She never thought it would lead up to this.

* * *

><p>Marceline decided to go to the giant oak tree that Peggy Sue and her would hang out. She remembered all the times where they would just jam out and play music. Peggy Sue played a guitar. Marceline loved the sound of an acoustic guitar, it complimented her bass quite nicely she always thought. Peggy Sue was that kind of girl you could talk music too. Marceline always liked that about her. Finn was tone deaf, Jake was to classical for her taste, and Bubblegum was all electronic. Peggy Sue knew music, infact she gave Marceline a bunch of tabs of pre-war songs she found in a broken down school building. Surprisingly they were bass tabs and not guitar tabs, Peggy Sue had no use for them.<p>

As Marceline was approaching the tree she saw something strange, something that made her stop dead in her tracks. She squinted, mouth open in disbeilief. It was Peggy Sue. Her signature mohawk made it easy for Marceline to recognize her. Marceline saw someone next to Peggy Sue. "It can't be." Marceline said to herself. Right next to Peggy was Bartender Bill. The two were cuddling next to each other, under the tree. _It all started to make sence_, Peggy Sue and Bartender Bill were in love. "That's why Peggy sue was acting weird when Bill died" Marceline said to herself. The pair got up and walked hand and hand right under the moon. They both stared at the sky for a moment. Marceline didn't dare break the silence. What seemed like an eternity Peggy and Bill finally faced each other, both with big grins on their face. They kissed with such passion, Marceline could feel it from where she was standing. It was truly a magical moment. Hand and hand again, Peggy and Bill started to lift off the ground, they were were soon out of sight. Marceline knew exactly what to do.

She flew home as fast as she could, lyrics bouncing around her head. She slammed the door and got straght to work. Writing franticly, she scribbled down words on a piece of notebook paper. Once done she grabbed her bass and started to strum out a tune. She kept playing until she found the perfect tune. Once done Marceline played her song all night, waiting for the funeral to arrive.

When daytime arose, Marceline grabbed her parasol and headed out. When she got there, she was amazed at how many people showed up. Atleast 100 people had shown, Marceline never thought Peggy Sue was this popular. Everyone was wearing black, Marceline almost felt at home. After a couple of Peggy Sue's family had talked kindly about her,(each of them crying) it was Marcelines turn to do her song. Marceline flew over the pedastool, seeing the hateful eyes of Peggy Sue's family. They thought Marceline was a bad influence on her and some even thought that she caused her death. The only one that almost looked pleased to see her was Peggy's mother.

"Hello everyone, my name is Marceline and I was a great friend of Peggy Sue. She was like the sister I never had and I could say so much more and repeat what others have already said but instead im going to play you a song dedicated to Peggy Sue."

Marceline picked up her bass which was leaning on the wall behind her and started to play the tune she played all night yesterday:

_Her name was Peggy Sue_

_She didnt know anyone who_

_could spark the flame in her heart_

_she was found dead, this morning._

_Everyone asked and cryed _

_how did ol' Peggy Sue die_

_I could tell from the look in her eyes_

_It was from the lack of love._

_That night I was walking home_

_I saw ol' Peggy Sue in the snow_

_with a man she already knows _

_it was a cold friday night._

_It all started to make sence_

_Peggy Sue was in a romance_

_With the bartender on my street_

_who died just last week_

_Cause of death was suicide_

_Peggy Sue couldnt hide_

_the feelings for the man she loved_

_What a wonderful way to go_

When Marceline finished her song, she looked out into the crowd of broken hearts. The hatred was gone. Peggy Sue was dead, and Marceline wouldnt have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for sucky ending, if you get what I was going for, awesome props to you.<strong>

**Once November 8th gets here Im going to be a complete call of duty nerd and play call of duty all the time for like 3-4 months straight so expect slow updates and a lot of one shots. Im going to try and finish lesson time before then.**

**Anyways please review it would be greatly appreciated**


End file.
